falkuzrulesfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween 2014 (Falkuz)
Halloween 2014 is a series by Falkuz, consisting of all the Halloween-themed videos he did in 2014: *The Curse of the Phantom Pixel event in AQWorlds - 8 videos *"Halloween Month" in FridAy-QWorlds - 5 videos *RuneScape's "Death's Door" - 2 videos *Bad Halloween levels in Happy Wheels - 1 video *Falkuz's first Halloween season in Terraria - 21 videos Description In October 2014, we saved a little girl from a curse by playing all seven of Artix Entertainment's games over the course of one week, we fought a Vampire War to see who would take the throne with Queen Safiria dead and lost, we helped the Grim Reaper with a little ghost infestation, we finally celebrated Halloween in Terraria after waiting a whole year, we fooled around in a few crappy Happy Wheels levels, and finally, we ended Halloween, and October as a whole, with a bang in AQWorlds' final Mogloween event of this year, featuring Voltaire, "Sepulchure," and Edgar Allen Poe. Videos *Curse of the Phantom Pixel - The Omni-Artifact! (AQWorlds) *Curse of the Phantom Pixel - The Shadowfire Axe of Curses! (AdventureQuest) *Curse of the Phantom Pixel - The Mysterious Cloak Scrap! (DragonFable) *Curse of the Phantom Pixel - The Cursed Tape Mod! (MechQuest) *Curse of the Phantom Pixel - Titan's Mug! (EpicDuel) *Curse of the Phantom Pixel - Hottica's Flame Shield! (HeroSmash) *Curse of the Phantom Pixel - The Cursed Phoenix Blade! (OverSoul) *Curse of the Phantom Pixel - Yurei's Freedom! (Happy Anniversary, Artix Entertainment) *FridAy-QWorlds - October 17th - Blood and Blades *TuesdAy-QWorlds - October 21st - Solani vs. Gravefang *RuneScape - Halloween 2014 - Death's Door *FridAy-QWorlds - October 24th - Blood and Blades: The Blood Run *Terraria 1.2 - Part 34 - Spooky Scary Rabbits *Terraria 1.2 - Part 35 - Ghost Cactus *Terraria 1.2 - Part 36 - The First Goodie Bag! *Terraria 1.2 - Part 37 - Crimson Rain *Terraria 1.2 - Part 38 - Starting the Pumpkin House *Terraria 1.2 - Part 39 - Getting Many Upgrades! *Terraria 1.2 - Part 40 - The Goblin Army of Cthulhu?! *Terraria 1.2 - Part 41 - My Manly Halloween Costume *Terraria 1.2 - Part 42 - Failure to Fish *Terraria 1.2 - Part 43 - Finding Marlin *Terraria 1.2 - Part 44 - The Meatiest Meteor *Terraria 1.2 - Part 45 - Pumptin Disappointment *Terraria 1.2 - Part 46 - It's TWO Traps! *Terraria 1.2 - Part 47 - Max Health and Tinkerbell *Terraria 1.2 - Part 48 - Mano a Mana *Terraria 1.2 - Part 49 - Actually Using the Jack-o'-Lantern *Terraria 1.2 - Part 50 - The First Bar Stack *Terraria 1.2 - Part 51 - Mechanic Has a Home *Terraria 1.2 - Part 52 - Too Smart for Me *Terraria 1.2 - Part 53 - Going Crimson Mode! *Terraria 1.2 - Part 54 - Home Improvement *WednesdAy-QWorlds - October 29th - Vampire War Finale (Finally) *Happy Wheels - Part 8 - HAPPY WHEELOWEEN *RuneScape - Halloween 2014 - Death's Door rewards *FridAy-QWorlds - October 31st - Voltaire's Mogloween: Quoth the Wyvern